THE KILLER, PART II
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: Welcome back Emma Nelson. These are your friends, This is your boyfriend, This is your home, This is your nightmare...It was never about Darcy. It was you it was always you. What happens when an old killer returns for seconds. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

It had been a year since the events that plauged Emma Nelson and Spinner Mason for the rest of their lives. Emma left to attend Smithdale University where she met her boyfriend. Spinner on the otherhand left to go to Police Academy, and had made his way up to being a security guard, their lives were finally taking off, yet, Emma felt as if she had to find closure in the town she once left behind.

**Hazel was in her house, she was reading a book, just then her phone rang, Hazel sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?" Hazel said. "Hazel Aden!" the other end said, "Emma Nelson, how have you been?" Hazel asked the girl. "I've been good...it's just I wanted to know if I should come back home" Emma reasoned with the thought in her head. "Well if I were you I would definately come back...Liberty and Toby have been asking about their friend" Hazel shot out. Emma sighed, "I'll think about it, bye" Emma said. "Bye!" Hazel said as she hung up the phone. **

**Hazel was making her way back to the chair, when she heard her old wooden stairs creak, "Who's there?" Hazel shot up. Hazel walked over to her stairs. "Hello?" Hazel asked again as she walked up the stairs. Hazel made her way to the top, "Okay look...Hazel you're losing your mind get a hold of yourself" Hazel told herself. Just then Hazel heard a vase from downstairs smash. Hazel ran down the stairs and raced to the kitchen. **

**Hazel stepped on a piece of glass, "Damn it!" Hazel shouted. Just then Hazel's eyes focused on something else, more like someone else, "What the hell?" Hazel said, just then the shadow raised a knife. It was the killer. "Shit!" Hazel shouted as she ran out of the kitchen and tried to make her way for the stairs, but the glass in her leg, kept her from doing so. The killer eased his way out and slowly followed the limping Hazel. Hazel made it to the top, "Please don't do this!" Hazel reasoned as the killer grabbed her hair. **

**"Please!" Hazel shouted, but the killer slung her down the steps and Hazel hit her head on every step, until there was a crack, her neck had snapped. The killer knew he had done what he came to do, he quickly left. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hazel's body was discovered earlier that morning, everyone was talking about it, it was a kill that would sweep the halls of and minds of everyone. Spinner was in the DOT with most of his friends, when all of a sudden the topic just slipped everyone's minds.

**"I can't believe that Hazel's dead" Ellie spoke, being the first to break a silent meal. "Okay we knew this was bound to happen" Jay spoke, Spinner's eyes fell on him, "That son of a bitch Peter is back...and he's killing again" Spinner whispered. "Well I mean what are we supposed to do?" Ellie asked. Marco sighed, "Just wait until the police get a lead, I mean we're safe right?" Marco said, finishing with a question. Just then Spinner stood up, "Maybe we should all just keep our eye's open to anything that could happen!" Spinner said as he left.**

**Jay stood up, "It's going on 12 you guys, and plus I gotta get home!" Jay said as he left as well. "We should all probably just get some rest" Liberty suggested, everyone nodded. **

**As Jay was walking, he noticed Emma Nelson, "Emma Nelson?" Jay asked confused. "Jay Hogart?" Emma said, teasing his confused look. "Where have you been the past year?" Jay asked. "Smithdale U...I didn't tell anyone because..." Emma began, "Yeah I know" Jay said. "You know you picked the wrong day to come back to town right?" Jay told the girl. "What do you mean?" Emma asked him. "Hazel Aden was found murdered last night, police say the killer has returned" Jay told the girl. Emma looked frightened. All of a sudden Craig came over to her, "Hey babe!" Craig told the girl. Jay looked at the both of them and then walked off.**

**Emma ran into the diner and saw Spinner, Ellie, Marco, Liberty, and Toby. "Guys!" Emma said. "Emma!" Ellie told the girl as she hugged her and then Marco did the same. "What's this I hear about the killer coming back?" Emma asked looking at Spinner. Spinner nodded. "Hazel...I had just finished talking to her." Emma let out. "It's Peter!" Toby said, "He's back for more!" Toby finished. "We can't let him win" Emma said, as Craig made his way over to her. "Hey guys" Craig let out, everyone looked at him.**

**Jay made his way into his house, "He didn't have the slightest clue what Peter wanted, was it revenge...but why, what had pushed him to do this?" Jay then heard a door open, "Who's there?" Jay asked as he grabbed a knife that was laying on the counter...Jay eased his way into the back room, then he heard the water cut on, "Jay burst through the bathroom, nothing..**

**Just then Jay was overthrown by a force and a figure and was placed into the tub full over water and was struggling to get free. The killer was drowning him...Jay couldn't hold on anymore, he could see the killer over him through his reflection in the water. Bubbles making their way to the top of the water...fighting, nothing, dead. The killer had finished his dark deed, he then left.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Spinner, Emma, Craig, Ellie, Marco, Toby, and Liberty all made their way into Spinner's apartment building. Emma had been quiet the whole ride there, she wanted to say something about the murder of her friend. Just then flashes of Manny and Sean and the others came into her head.

**"Em. you need to drink this" Craig told the girl as he placed the cup of coffee in her hands. "I can't...I just can't" Emma let out. "Can't what?" Craig asked. "I can't go through this crap again...I mean why Peter, why is he trying to kill me?" Emma stated, adding a question at the end. "Maybe because he's sick" Liberty suggested. Ellie sighed, "Or maybe the only way he'll stop is if he kills you" Ellie finished looking at Emma. "Guys can we stop talking about this, now I'm going to call Jay" Spinner stated as he made his way to the back room.**

**Ellie looked at Marco, "We gotta get going, class" Marco stated. "Great just what I need another day at the wonderful University of Banting" Ellie told the boy as they made their way out of the apartment. "Seeyah guys" Emma told them. Marco and Ellie nodded, before closing the door behind them. **

**Toby sighed, "I better get going to, wouldn't want to piss off my mom" Toby stated as he walked out of the door as well. Liberty stood up and looked at Emma and Craig, "You leaving too?" Emma asked the girl. "Nope. As of now our friendship has grown because we need to stick together" Liberty told the girl. "Liberty look I told Manny to stay with me, and that she would be protected" Emma began, "But that was a lie, we got into a car accident and Manny died" Emma stated as she began to cry.**

**Just then the phone started to ring, "I'll get it!" Emma stated as she reached for the phone.**

**Ellie had placed her headphones in, "Ellie!" Marco shouted again. "What?" Ellie said as she yanked the headphones out. "Could you pop the trunk?" Marco asked her. "Sure...just hurry up...I totally don't want to die right now" Ellie stated as she popped the trunk and watched as Marco made his way to the back of the car. The last thing Ellie payed attention to was Marcon lifting the trunk.**

**Marco was rummaging through the junky spaces, "Where are you?" Marco asked himself, just then a knife was jammed into his back, ultimately killing him, the killer then drug him away. Ellie looked up, but by the time she did the killer was gone. "Marco if you don't..." Ellie began, but was interrupted by the fact that Marco was nowhere in site. Ellie got out of the car and made her way to the open trunk.**

**"Marco?" Ellie stated as she looked around the car, Ellie then slammed the trunk, "Ugh..." Ellie let out, noticing blood was on her fingers, Ellie's face was immediately placed into shock, As she turned around she came face to face with the killer, "No!" Ellie shouted, but he grabbed her and picked her up and slammed her onto the trunk a total of three times. Ellie slid onto the ground, "Please don't" Ellie stated as the killer drew the knife and slit it across her throat. Killing Ellie altogether. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The killer had claimed 4 victims already, Hazel, Jay, Marco and Ellie. When was this going to stop? Emma had answered the phone, she was about to get a phone call she never wanted. Everyone knew that it was Peter doing this, but the thing is why was Peter doing this again...why did he want Emma, little did they know they were about to find out.

**Emma answered the phone, "Hello?" Emma stated, "Hello Emma, having a nice time at Spinner's?" the voice asked. "Who the hell is this?" Emma asked him. "The killer, I know I'm risking everything talking to you right now right?" the voice asked again. "You have some nerve...what do you want Peter?" Emma asked. "So you already know who I am huh?" Peter stated. "Well let me tell you something you don't know yet...Jay, Marco, and Ellie are dead!" Peter told her. Emma's face froze, "And guess who's next?" the voice asked her, wanting her to take a guess.**

**Liberty came closer to Emma, as Craig backed up. "You know what no!...you don't get to sit here and talk to us like that! I'm done with your games Peter, why don't you show yourself you scared little pyscho, fuck you and fuck this!" Emma shouted just as the killer burst through the door and stabbed Craig. Liberty let out a scream, "Run!" Craig shouted just as Emma and Liberty burst through the hallway to get into Spinner's room. "I can't reach Jay!" Spinner stated as he watched Liberty and Emma run in and lock the door. **

**"What's going on?" Spinner asked them. "The killer he's here!" Emma stated. Spinner then grabbed his gun, made sure it was loaded and unlocked the door and burst through the hall with Emma and Liberty by his side. When they reached the apartment, Emma fell to her knees because Craig was laying on the floor, but something else caught her attention, "Spinner?" Emma stated, wanting to know if they both were reading the same thing.**

**It was a message written in Craig's blood, it read 'One by one you've fallen, the only way you'll get ahold of me, is if you make your way to Toby's'. "No!" Liberty stated, the killer couldn't go after Toby, she had lost to many friends already. "Spinner we have to get to Toby before it's too late!" Emma told the boy. **

**"I know Emma, I know I'm going to get him." Spinner stated. "What about us?" Emma asked the boy. "What do you mean?" Spinner questioned. "I mean we can't let you just walk out and get yourself killed" Liberty hinted. "Let us come with you Spinner" Emma begged, "Please" she added. Spinner looked from left to right. **

**Spinner then closed the door behind him, leaving the girls standing inside of the room. "He only wants to protect us" Liberty stated. "Poor Toby, to think he could've been killed" Liberty stated. Emma then froze, "Wait...Liberty...Toby left after Marco and Ellie, shouldn't that mean that the killer would've gotten him too?" Emma asked. "Emma you're not saying?" Liberty questioned. "Toby's the killer, he's Peter's puppet, we've got to get to Spinner now!" Emma stated as she grabbed her purse and made her way out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Emma and Liberty made their way into the driveway, "Spinner's car is still here" Emma stated, "Call Spin. let him know that Toby is the killer" Liberty suggested. "No, because Spinner will react to it" Emma stated. "So?" Liberty told the girl. "I did this study, no matter what...when you're surprised you react either it's blinking or sighing" Emma told her as she quietly pushed the door open. "Emma?" Spinner asked as he was on top of the stairs with Toby. **

**"I thought I told you two to stay at the apartment, I've got Toby now" Spinner said. "Spin. Toby's the killer" Emma stated. "What?" Toby asked as he looked at Spinner. "Toby can't be the killer" Spinner said as he turned back to Toby Spinner focused on the knife that had just been stabbed in his chest, "What the?" Spinner asked as Toby kicked him down the stairs. "Spin...just like Hazel" Toby said as he looked at Emma and Liberty both.**

**Emma's heart was beating, "Liberty go, run!" Emma stated as her and Liberty made their way down the hall of the house. "Oh girls don't make this harder than it has to be" Toby stated as he made his way down the stairs. "The attic!" Liberty stated as she pulled the string, "Go!" Emma stated as she watch Liberty make her way up the attic, and then did the same. Just then Toby grabbed Emma's hand, "Get the fuck off!" Emma stated as she kicked him in the face hard. **

**Emma and Liberty then closed the attic door and locked it. "Okay is there any other way out of here?" Emma asked the girl. "Yeah over here!" Liberty shouted as she made her way over to the trap door, but then it opened and revealed Toby who then punched her, knocking her out. "Liberty no!" Emma stated as she fell backwards. **

**"Emma, it's time for you to die...you got away from Peter once, but that won't happen again..." Toby stated as he raised the knife, "Wait why did you do this, for him anyway?" Emma asked as she noticed how fragile the platform was around Toby. "Simple really, Liberty didn't want to be with me...so I got mad...then Peter came to me one day, he said he was going to kill me, but only if I didn't agree to help him. He said what else did I have to live for, my sister was dead...Liberty didn't want me, J.T.'s gone, and all he wanted was you dead" Toby told the girl.**

**"Toby I'm giving you one chance to do this, please drop the knife and help me get Liberty downstairs and then go to jail" Emma told him. "Or what?" Toby asked her. "You see when this first happened, I decided to take self defense classes, I'm not that scared girl Peter once came face to face with" Emma stated as she tripped Toby who fell through the platform. Emma got up to run over to Liberty when Toby grabbed her and she almost fell completely through but Liberty grabbed her. "Liberty don't let me fall!" Emma stated as she was hanging on for dear life.**

**Toby then stood up and grabbed the knife, "Time to end this" Toby stated as he started walking towards Liberty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Toby made his way over to Liberty who was still holding Emma's hand, "Liberty just let me go, and run!" Emma stated as Liberty held on tighter. "No!...I'm not going to do that" Liberty stated as she held on tighter to Emma. Toby was next to Liberty, "You bitches are so fucking stupid" Toby stated as he raised the knife and was about to jam it into Liberty when all of a sudden, a gun shot was heard. It was Spinner. Toby's body fell through the platform and hit the floor hard, killing him.**

**Emma was pulled up by Liberty and Spinner, "You girls okay?" Spinner asked them. "We're fine" Emma stated. Emma then looked at Liberty, "Thank you so much for not letting go of me" Emma told her, tearing up. "I already lost one friend, I don't want to lose another" Liberty said as the girls hugged. At that moment police sirens started to go off. **

**Toby was placed in a body bag, Emma came downstairs and made her way out into the empty street. "So is it over?" Liberty asked Emma. Just then a feeling over swept Emma, she sighed, "Liberty I think this is just the beginning" Emma stated as she, Liberty, and Spinner made their way to the ambulances to get checked out.**

**(AN: Hi everyone I really enjoy doing these, please let me know if I should do a third story...Emma and Spinner so far are the only survivors from both stories, and now Liberty is added to the mix...I might get a lot more cast and bring the limit of chapters to ten or whatever but please tell me what you think).**


End file.
